


Protective

by BobaTea_Bubbles



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 needs a hug, Angst, Flug needs a hug too, Gen, He's more mentioned I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaTea_Bubbles/pseuds/BobaTea_Bubbles
Summary: 505 is tired of his dad getting hurt but reasons he can't do anything but help him recover when it's over.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> My first villainous fic!  
It's a one-shot because I haven't had much inspiration lately,,  
I'm going to try to write more though, especially with all this angst potential!

505 made a concerned noise as Flug trudged into their shared room, walking over to said scientist as he groaned and fell down into his desk heavily. 

"Bauw?"

It was the closest sound 505 could get to an, "Are you alright?" Since Black Hat made sure he could never properly talk again after the Father's Day incident. 

Flug understood him at least. 

"I'm ok, Fluffy. Just.. Tired. And sore. And upset.."

505 huffed gently and Flug shrugged. 

"It's better than it sounds. This happens all the time, remember? Give me some time to rest. I'll be alright in the morning."

505 could've pointed out it was already two in the morning and neither of them would have much time to rest at this point, but he guessed that would only make things worse.  
Instead he left to fix Flug's bed, fluffing his pillow and adding way too many stuffed animals for a mattress so small but it didn't matter right now, 505 just wanted Flug to be as comfortable as possible. 

Black Hat got mad over anything. Sometimes it was hard to tell what would set him off and it upset 505 he was never much help outside of offering himself as a punching bag in place of his dad.  
It upset him when Flug would come in, limp in his step, clothes battered and ruffled, tear stains on his cheeks when he'd take off his bag to replace it with a fresh one, always reassuring him that he was ok. Always trying to make him feel safe when 505 knew they were anything but. 

505 sighed as he placed the last stuffed toy on the bed, moving it next to Flug's pillow so he could cuddle with it while he fell asleep. 

One day 505 would like to see his dad safe and happy, really happy, not the forced, stressed happy that could only be found in functioning machines and the rare praise he'd get from Black Hat. 

Maybe someday 505 would be able to fix the hurt in his family so they could all be happy and love one another. He could try at least. One day at a time. 

He walked over to pick Flug up gently, careful not to press any of his major bruises, and set him softly on his bed, cooing at him as Flug sighed and pat his arm. 

"Sorry.." 

Flug apologized for everything even when 505 was confused as to why. Flug rarely ever did anything he had to apologize for and yet he said it all the time. 505 wondered if it was because Flug felt like it was his fault for getting hurt, or maybe there was something he was missing. 

He handed Flug a stuffed tiger and Flug grabbed onto it and held it close to his chest. In the morning Flug would return everything to 505 before he woke up. 505 never argued even when he knew it helped Flug sleep better. He thought if he did Flug would get sad or defensive, and he didn't want to end up hurting his dad. 

"Thank you, 505."

Flug mumbled, smiling the best he could through his exhaustion. 505 smiled back.

"Baw"

"Love you too."

His tail wagged at the words even as his heart clenched at how much his dad cared about him..and how little he could do in return. 

He leaned down to nudge Flug's forehead affectionately. Flug was alseep before he leaned back and 505 let some of the tension leave him knowing Flug would be able to sleep tonight. Sometimes Flug was kept up by his pain and those were the worst nights.

He walked over to his own bed, carefully laid down in his pillows and leftover stuffed animals, curled up, and drifted off as he let the stress of the day melt as he slipped into a dream to a dad and family who were happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
